


The Keys of Fate: The Old and The New!

by Hallowtide



Series: The Keys of Fate! [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Badass Lucy, Corvus - Freeform, Dragons and Their Mates, F/M, Family Fluff, Gates of Destiny, Keys of Fate, Lupus, Mates, Phantom Lord, Phoenix - Freeform, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Gajeel, Possessive Laxus, Romance, Timeline and Backstories are a little different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowtide/pseuds/Hallowtide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night that Team Fate joins Fairy Tail, and they're finally together, and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keys of Fate: The Old and The New!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Fairy Tail franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

_Setting: The Night That Team Fate Joins Fairy Tail._

Still feeling the warmth of Phoenix and Corvus’ embrace, Lucy shut the door of the infirmary firmly behind her. Between Phoenix and Wendy’s power to heal none of them were injured, but her team were all here. Wendy and Ryos curled together, a nest of blankets around them. Gajeel leaning against a bed, so obviously not in its original position but now in the corner, the most protected space in the room. Juvia already sat on the bed she’d share with Lucy, her blue hair long and straight around her. And most unexpectedly was Levy, while no longer injured was here for the same reason as Lucy. Their magical power too low to be healthy.

Lucy wasn’t sure if Levy really needed to be there. But after Gajeel had finally grunted to Lucy the reason he stalked behind Levy’s every step and why he went so feral before, Lucy had invited the young Script Mage to join them for the night in the infirmary. Lucy didn’t know why she accepted the invitation, but she had an inkling it was because of the way Levy couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Pantherlilly flew from Lucy’s shoulder to a comfortable looking arm chair, sitting down wearily with a glass of kiwi juice graciously given to him by a silver haired barmaid that smelled of demonic power.

Meanwhile Lucy raised an eyebrow at Gajeel “are we allowed to rearrange the place like that?”. Gajeel grunted from his place guarding Lucy and Levy’s beds, in the perfect position with eyes on both the only window and the only door.

“Don’t care.”

Levy scowled at him lightly from her bed, while Ryos snickered and Wendy giggled. “Juvia saved you a spot, Lucy-sama! Juvia’s keeping it warm for her!” Lucy grinned at her friend, ruffling Ryo’s hair as she past the young Dragon Slayer’s she crawled besides the Water Mage.

Drowsily she sprawled out, closing her eyes in weariness. Noises around her signalled everyone else getting comfortable, while Juvia passed Gajeel a pillow even though she’s confident he won’t sleep tonight, a territorial guard protecting his team and newly found mate.  

Gajeel glowered at the pillow before punching it a few times, trying to make the damn thing more comfortable. It was as Pantherlilly was about to turn off the light that Lucy asked him to pause. Gruff words whispered to her telepathically from her bond with her Celestial Spirits, and she thought for a moment before nodding.

With golden sparks mixed with unexpected shadow, a large black wolf appeared. He bowed to his Empress, nodding to Gajeel with familiarity before disappearing into shadow. Lupus, one of Lucy’s five Keys of Fate was capable of Shadow Magic. He could become a shadow at will, with the power to also make his Master hidden. With Lucy’s high magical power he could also cure possession or possess people at the whim of his Master.

Gajeel looked after Lupus with a faint feeling of discomfort. He was familiar with the Spirit, Lupus being Lucy’s second Spirit to contract with. Yet the discomfort had never eased even after all this time.

Seven years ago, while on a mission for Master Jose he’d smelled tears and the blood of a child. He’d followed the scent, a Dragon’s curiosity getting the better of him; when he’d come across a small girl child with hair that glowed like the sun and dressed in ripped and blood crusted formal wear only warn by the elite. He’d growled in warning, seeing a large wolf easily half the size of a warhorse crouched above the girl, unaware it was a Celestial Spirit.

Later when Lucy explained to him, his fears that the giant beast had been trying to mate with her eased slightly. But while that isn’t what Lupus was doing, it’s a fact that some inexperienced and weaker Celestial Mages have in the past been spirited away to the Celestial Realm to be captive breeding partners.

“Lupus will keep watch tonight” Lucy conversationally told a curious looking Levy. Levy chewed her lip cutely, eyes slightly sad “you don’t trust Fairy Tail? We’d never harm anyone in our Nakama!”

 But Lucy just smiled at Levy gently, a peculiar look in her eyes “it’s not I don’t trust you guys. You’re so different from our old Guild it’s almost laughable. But there’s still a bounty on my head.” Levy was thoughtful before she nodded in understanding. She wanted to ask them so many things, and when she got home she knew she’d been tracking down every book on Celestial Magic and Dragon Slayers she could find and devour the knowledge she was silently crying out for.

Pantherlilly turned off the light, flying back to his chair with his crimson magical sword that could change its shape clutched tightly in his hand.

There were soft murmurs from Wendy as she and Ryos settled and Lucy fell asleep to the sound, and the warmth from Juvia at her side.

* * *

 

The next morning Wendy smiled, and happily skipped over to Lucy, sitting down beside her on the bed, and tilting her head back. She made gentle purring noises of approval as Lucy started brushing her fingers through her hair, and wiggled close, causing Lucy to grin, and the others to turn away to hide their smiles.

It was a ritual they were used to, Ryos and Wendy having lived with Lucy back at Phantom Lord. Yet today seemed different. It was a comfort, full of deep seated affection. Finally the tense aura around their team had dissipated slightly.

“Ryos, baby, I love you. But if you don’t start combing that long hair of yours it’ll knot”. Ryos scowled at Lucy from under his black mane, never having been a morning person like his mate the Sky Dragon Slayer. Around the room they were all relaxed, sprawled out just enjoying being in each other’s company. Levy had finally given into her instincts and had her head buried deep inside a thick book. But had somehow still been able to carry a small conversation with Pantherlilly who sat on her lap and Gajeel who just grunted every now and again but listened intently to every word.

Juvia had gone downstairs to bring them back some food, and it was as she was gone and Lucy had a content and purring Wendy in her lap that the Celestial Mage thought about last night. Corvus was her first spirit, and as such the bond shared between them was the strongest out of all her keys. She knew about Phoenix from her brother, had read secret books about the five Keys of Fate and their powers. While being a healer of the mind and body, together Phoenix and Corvus could ‘condition’ people with evil in their hearts to never again do anything to hurt another person. Such a power would certainly need to be used in reverence, and Lucy would have to make sure only Dark Guilds would be the victims of it. Nobody would feel comfortable around her if they knew she had the power that could change their very hearts.

She was brought out of her musing’s by a knock on the door. And suddenly cheers of greeting were being called out. When Juvia returned she brought Team Fates three new allies. Gray, who helped carry trays of food. Erza, weirdly enough carrying a pink cake box this early in the morning, and Laxus who froze at the doorway as he suddenly became the focus of three protective Dragon Slayers. While during the fight their instincts had been focused on other things, now Gajeel was snarling lowly at the unmated Dragon so close to his new mate. Even little Ryos was suddenly standing in front of Wendy, growling low as the Sky Dragon Slayer sat up from Lucy’s lap, eyes bright, intent on the threat. The mages around them were silent, not knowing what to do.

“Enough.” The sounds of territorial growls stopped, eyes flicking to Lucy. She gently untangled Wendy from where she had gripped tight to her Team Leader possessively.  At the same time Laxus hadn’t taken his eyes off her, and all three Dragon Slayers took a deep breath and stilled. Eyes narrowed they suddenly looked at Laxus with comprehension in their eyes. Wendy and Ryos eyes lowed in submission, while Gajeel and Laxus stared each other down before giving the subtlest of nodes.

Meanwhile Lucy took the tray from the motionless Juvia, putting it down on the table where Levy and Pantherlilly still sat as Gajeel stood in front of it, shielding his mate and partner. Lucy smiled warmly at the newcomers, motioning for them to take a seat while ignoring the tension. Hesitantly, unsure they followed her instruction, Laxus staying near the door to lean against the wall arrogantly.

Soon enough conversation started again, Lucy proud of her team as they effortlessly blended seamlessly in with the Fairy Tail mages. “Was that you fighting this morning? Something about a Flame Brain and Icecap?” Gray rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Lucy teased him gently, everyone around them snickering.

“Yeah, that guy I was fighting is a Fire Mage. He was upset he missed the Phantom fight because of a job. Idiot” Gray mumbled, while Levy giggled.

“You two fight every time you see each other! Don’t blame it on yesterday!”

More laughter as Gray stuttered excuses about pink haired wonnabes, Lucy seeing Juvia watching him in interest. The Celestial Mage smiled knowingly, taking a bite of the delectable strawberry cake Erza had brought over.

“What about you, Dragon Boy? I’m pretty sure you’re the one who woke me up” Laxus grinned at her cockily, arms crossed over his chest. Any sudden movement by him had the other Dragon’s tensing, but they relaxed the more time he only seemed to show Lucy any interest.

“Blondie, the idiot insists on fighting me every time he comes into the Guild. You’d think he’d have learned his lesson by now”.  Lucy grinned at him, the Dragon’s on her team hiding their knowing smiles.

As their laughter and morning past with smiles and friendly conversation, Wendy suddenly spoke up with a hint of a blush on her cheeks “I’ve been wanting to say this for a while, but Gray….pants….” as he looked down in shock and yelled loudly, the whole crowd in the infirmary roared with laughter.

When Lucy’s keys shined briefly, again for the second time in two days, she smiled because she knew they only did that when she was on her destined path.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Fanfiction account: https://www.fanfiction.net/~shinigami5910


End file.
